The invention relates to a separate winding or rolling accessory device for installing, removing and storing a cover of a vehicle. The invention also relates to the method of using the device.
A cover, such as a tonneau cover, can be positioned to cover a truck or vehicle bed. When the truck bed is needed to transport a large load, the cover can be removed from the bed. Typically, the cover can be removed by folding or sliding the cover from the truck or vehicle bed. The cover can follow tracks, railings, support walls or other extra members to guide or secure a tonneau cover to the truck bed or vehicle enclosure.
In general, a winding and rolling device or assembly includes a shaft configured to attach to a perimeter attachment member of a tonneau cover along a narrow dimension of the tonneau cover. The shaft can be adjustable in length and can attach to, and move with, a cover of a vehicle. The device can be utilized to attach, wind, install, remove and store the cover, and be used to rewind and reinstall the cover, after which the device can be separated from the cover and stored.
In one aspect, the device includes an adjustable and releasably attachable tonneau winder accessory for use in flowing and suspended interaction with a pickup truck or vehicle tonneau cover having one or more perimeter attachment members, and in complimentary interaction with a selected portion of the perimeter attachment member; for winding, rewinding, supporting, guiding or positioning the tonneau cover, while remaining positioned therewithin. The accessory interacts with and positionally relates to, a pickup truck or walled vehicle bed or storage area. The adjustable and attachable accessory tonneau winder can be provided with a telescopically extensible base assembly having a central portion and at least one slidably communicating subassembly member. The central portion and the at least one slidably communicating subassembly member can be provided as having a lengthwise outer surfacing, and having and defining along the lengthwise outer surfacing at least one respective coupling attachment members for engaging and connecting to a vehicle tonneau cover. The base assembly, and those parts that contain it, can be positionally adjustable and releasably coupleable to a number of preselected perimeter coupling locations which can include the perimeter attachment member of the vehicle tonneau cover.
In another aspect, an accessory floating tonneau winding and guiding device for use in interaction and engagement with a vehicle tonneau cover.
The tonneau cover, with which the device can be used with, can include at least two end perimeters, each of which, in conventional use, can be provided with a plurality or number of coupling members. In certain embodiments, the device can be utilized in interaction and engagement with a number of such coupling members along one of the end perimeters of the cover, depending on the use of the device being selected by the user. The device can be used, for example, for supporting, positioning, and/or placement of the tonneau cover in relation to a walled vehicle storage or bed area.
In another aspect, the accessory floating tonneau winding and guiding device can be provided with a base support member having first and second ends and a lengthwise laterally walled portion therebetween. The device also can be provided with a middle coupling member, being fixedly secured to the lengthwise laterally walled portion, at a positional orientation which is generally equidistant in relation to the first and second ends. The lengthwise laterally walled portion defines a first positioning channel generally proximate in positional orientation to the first end of the base support member, and a second positioning channel which is generally proximate in positional orientation to the second end of the base end.
In another aspect, the device can be provided with a first positionable coupling member, which is slidably and securely installed in the first positioning channel, and a second positionable coupling member, which is slidably and securely installed in the second positioning channel.
In another aspect, a floating tonneau cover guiding and supporting device for use in interaction with a tonneau cover having a number of coupling members, and in interaction with a plurality of such corresponding, respective, coupling members on a perimeter of a tonneau cover, for securing, rolling, guiding, positioning and storing the tonneau cover in relation to a walled vehicle storage or bed area with which the tonneau cover guiding and supporting device also interacts. The tonneau cover guiding and supporting device includes a first base member having first and second ends and a lengthwise laterally walled portion, and has attachment members for biasably and releasably securing a further member to each of the first and second ends. The device also includes a middle coupling member, which is fixedly secured to the lengthwise laterally walled portion of the first base member at a positional orientation which is generally equidistant in relation to the first and second ends of the first base member and a second base member having first and second ends and a lengthwise laterally walled portion, with the first end thereof having members responsive to the attachment member of the first base member for biasably and releasably attaching the second base member to the first base member. A coupling member can be fixedly secured to the lengthwise laterally walled portion of the second base member at a general positional orientation which is proximate to the second end of the second base member. The device also can include a third base member having first and second ends and a lengthwise laterally walled portion, where the first end thereof has members responsive to the attachment members of the first base member for biasably and releasably attaching the third base member to the first base member. A coupling member can be fixedly attached to the lengthwise laterally walled portion of the third base member at a general positional orientation which is proximate to the second end of the third base member. The first end of the second base member can be slidably and biasably attached to the first end of the first base member, and the first end of the third base member is slidably and biasably attached to the second end of the first base member, so that the middle coupling member of the first base member, the coupling member of the second base member and the coupling member of the third base member are each in general axial alignment with one another.
Advantageously, the winding and rolling tonneau device is of simple construction, preferably of one to three main core components, acting as one individual accessory unit, and serving to engage and interact with a vehicle tonneau cover, to accomplish several functional uses with regard to installing, removing, positioning and storing the cover.
In addition, the tonneau cover winder with one or more stationary attachment coupling members, and one or more positionable coupling members make the winding unit, complimentary and responsive to a number of the types of coupling members (for example, various snap and complimentary male-female oriented members) utilized on a number of tonneau covers, as well as the different or variable sizes or dimensions of tonneau covers.
It is also productive and worthwhile to provide the tonneau winding and rolling device as a portable, self-contained unit, which is user-friendly and easy to manually operate, for the purpose of attaching this unit to a tonneau cover of a vehicle, and winding, rewinding, positioning and storing the device, both with, and without the tonneau cover attached thereto, in relation to a walled, hidden or sunken truck or vehicle bed or storage area, or to store then arrangement (winder or winder coupled to tonneau cover) in a separate location apart from a vehicle.
The unitary accessory tonneau cover attachment winder can float, flow, or be suspensionable or can be suspended as it moves with the winding or turning action, carrying the tonneau cover with it while being moved to a preselected location. It is also desirable that, after providing movement to a selected location in relation to a vehicle bed or storage area, the winder be detachable and removable from the tonneau cover, if desired, or stored with or without the tonneau cover at a desired location.
The movable tonneau roller or winder which is installable and can be placed in an axial and lengthwise orientation, across a walled truck bed or like enclosure, and can be positioned more easily between a fore and aft location of the vehicle enclosure.
In addition, the tonneau cover winder and roller can be capable of rolling, and unrolling, a tonneau cover while positioning an end portion or end perimeter of the cover for attachment at a desired location, such as at the end wall of a vehicle bed or near the front wall or cab area of a pickup truck. The device can also be capable of depending on the weight of the tonneau cover itself for stationary positioning when the cover is partially or completely rolled up in relation to the front or back of a truck bed enclosure.
The tonneau cover winder as an accessory unitary device can not use or depend on a spring loaded or biasing members to engage or move a tonneau cover, can not utilize separate or additional tracks, railings, support walls or other extra members to guide or secure a tonneau cover, other than a pre-existing and provided truck bed or vehicle enclosure, to guide and secure the cover, and can not utilize a separate stationary housing and/or support for enclosing and spooling or rolling-up the cover, and limiting the storage location options for the cover.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.